


O Misterioso Grimório Chinês

by MarianaThamiris



Series: O Grimório Chinês [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaThamiris/pseuds/MarianaThamiris
Summary: Tudo começou com um plano.Eriol estava atravessando um momento particularmente difícil de sua jovem vida (ou não tão jovem assim) tentando equilibrar seu destino como reencarnação de um grande mago e os desejos de viver como um jovem que buscava uma vida única, que fosse tão somente sua. Depois de cumprir sua missão com Kinimoto Sakura, Eriol precisava de um novo desafio para se redescobrir, e seguindo um plano diabolicamente calculado, o Hiiragizawa encontra Tomoyo Daidouji no seu caminho e a leva consigo para uma aventura que mudaria para sempre suas vidas!





	O Misterioso Grimório Chinês

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história pode ser lida antes de "O Grimório de Yuelang" e retrata o reencontro de Daidouji Tomoyo com o enigmático Eriol quando já estavam mais velhos.

Tomoyo sentou-se rigidamente no assento de couro, o vestido de veludo vermelho pesava sob o caro sobretudo marfim, que apesar de levemente salpicado pelas gotas de chuva, ainda realçava a pele pálida e os cabelos escuros com distinta perfeição.  
-Não imaginava que o tempo pioraria tanto senhorita! Peço desculpas pelo meu atraso!  
Desculpava-se o motorista ansiosamente para consternação da Daidouji.  
-Não se preocupe com isso Barry-san!  
Responde distraidamente a jovem sem tirar os olhos violetas de seu celular.  
-Para onde deseja ir senhorita?  
Questionava o motorista gentilmente notando a preocupação nos olhos violetas da bela menina. A herdeira Daidouji suspirou contrariada depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada de contatar Eriol por seu celular. Onde ele poderia estar agora? Prometera que não demoraria a retornar, no entanto deixara Tomoyo sozinha por mais de duas horas.  
Uma onda furiosa de preocupação inundava seu coração nesse momento e tudo que a menina japonesa desejava era encontrar Eriol são e salvo. Afinal, ela prometera a Nakuru-san e Spinel-san que ficaria de olho no mago de olhos azuis em sua “pequena” turnê pela Europa, e uma Daidouji não quebra suas promessas.  
Por um instante, Tomoyo ponderou sobre alertar Sakura-chan e Li-kun sobre o repentino “desaparecimento” de Eriol, no entanto, ela optou por conceder um voto de confiança para a reencarnação de Clow Reed.  
Apesar de existir um risco potencial neste local, a Daidouji acreditava que o Hiiragizawa poderia lidar com o problema, na medida de sua capacidade é claro.  
Mas, seu peito ainda estava apertado, doía desde que ele partiu e angustiada, Tomoyo apenas o esperou na jardim florido do Grand Pallace de Bruxelas.  
Seus dedos delicados vacilavam novamente sobre o número de Eriol na tela de seu celular. Se ela ao menos conseguisse alcança-lo, apenas para certificar-se de que estava bem... talvez seu coração parasse de perturbá-la tanto quanto agora.  
-Barry-san, qual o principal ponto turístico na direção oeste?  
Questiona Tomoyo gentilmente, sua mente estrategicamente apontando o caminho pelo qual a reencarnação de Clow Reed seguira horas antes. Se Eriol não retornaria para ela, então ela seguiria até ele! Pensou obstinadamente a Daidouji.  
-Oh, temos o Atomium! É um grande lugar, pode se ver toda a cidade ali de cima! Há exposições de arte e artefatos históricos lá dentro! E o melhor de tudo... Não precisa se preocupar com a chuva!  
Respondia animadamente o velho motorista ganhando um sorriso educado de Tomoyo. Era o local ideal para uma presença mágica se esconder, artefatos históricos, um local que era literalmente um museu que fornecia uma ampla visão de toda a cidade.  
E sua experiência, adquirida após anos acompanhando sua melhor amiga Sakura na captura de cartas mágicas, lhe permitiu desenvolver um olhar mais atento sobre os locais mais propícios ao caos.  
E agora, esse Atomium lhe parecia ser um alvo perfeito.  
-Leve-me até lá! Tenho certeza de que Eriol estará nesse lugar!  
Garantia a Daidouji agradecida pela boa vontade de seu motorista em trafegar tranquilamente sob a tempestade que caía sobre a cidade. As pessoas foram pegas de surpresa com a forte chuva, não havia qualquer previsão para esse estado climático e a cada minuto que se passava, ficava ainda mais frio lá fora.  
Tomoyo suspirou, estreitando os vivos olhos violetas e encarando a janela da limusine com pensamentos inquietos. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda poderia sentir um reconfortante calor a envolver através de seu casaco. O feitiço que ele lançou para protege-la do frio, permanecia firme e forte!  
-Você tem que estar bem Eriol!  
Murmurava ela como um mantra.  
-Ainda havia tantos lugares para conhecer aqui!  
Continuava ela num fio de voz, seu olhar distante... Perdido nas lembranças de seu dia que começara tão maravilhosamente perfeito...  
Depois de tudo, fora ideia do Hiiragizawa vir para a cidade de Bruxelas na Bélgica, recordava Tomoyo.  
Sim, o jovem inglês a convidara e segundo ele... Clow Reed jamais teve tempo o bastante para apreciar a verdadeira beleza daquele lugar e estranhamente, Eriol desejava desfrutar daquela experiência nova ao lado da Daidouji.  
Sem Nakuru-chan ou Spinel Sun, que atualmente fariam companhia à uma certa sacerdotisa de cabelos ruivos que permanecera em Londres.  
Era seu segundo dia aqui e Tomoyo tinha ficado fascinada com a linda cidade belga, cada mínimo detalhe lhe parecia ter saído de um livro de contos de fadas, ela tirara milhões de fotos, ansiosa para mostrar tudo para Sakura-chan, Kero-chan, Li-kun e aos seus amigos da escola, assim que regressasse ao Japão.  
Era como estar em uma cidade mágica como nos filmes da Naoko-chan ou dos romances que Rika-chan e Chiharu-chan adoravam assistir! Oh, e o maravilhoso chocolate belga era deliciosamente viciante. Ela teria uma mala cheia deles para Kero-chan assim que possível!  
Ela jamais sentira-se tão emocionada em conhecer um lugar novo como se sentia ao lado de Eriol, que acompanhava Tomoyo com um sorriso misterioso, apreciando de seu próprio modo o brilho nos olhos violetas da Daidouji, um brilho de encanto e repleto de excitação que espelhavam os seus orbes cerúleos.  
Era absolutamente cativante para o garoto inglês a forma como ela parecia iluminar-se ainda mais a cada pequena e simples descoberta. Tomoyo amava as flores, as obras de arte, a música, o balé, as construções medievais e toda a história escondida no interior destas... Histórias que o Hiiragizawa só conheceu através de Clow Reed.  
Não era fácil impressioná-la, mas o desafio tinha se provado uma experiência viciante para o jovem mago. A cada pequeno gesto seu, seguido por um sorriso da melhor amiga de Sakura-chan lhe contava como uma vitória.  
E assim o Hiiragizawa se aproximava ainda mais de Tomoyo apreciando sua companhia e admirando cada vez mais todo o carinho que ela dedicava aos seus amigos, mesmo estando tão longe deles. Ela murmurava o tempo todo sobre como Sakura-chan iria adorar os parques floridos, ou como Kero-chan ficaria louco com as sobremesas locais, que Rika-chan se sentiria nas nuvens com tantos lugares bonitos e que o infame Yamazaki adoraria poder criar histórias para cada local histórico que eles visitaram.  
Eriol sorria e concordava com cada declaração, afirmando que seu “kawaii descendente” ficaria impressionado com a riqueza do lugar sem imaginar que seu antepassado Clow já estivera por ali. Embora, a Daidouji lhe tivesse provocado, afirmando que o ambiente romântico da cidade seria um ótimo estímulo para o Li pedir a flor de cerejeira em casamento e com a imagem mental de um Syaoran completamente rubro, de joelhos gaguejando para Sakura-chan, a dupla seguia entre risadas leves e despreocupadas.  
Eriol afinal, não seria capaz de negar, Tomoyo era uma excelente companhia, ela lhe permitia sentir-se mais humano, mais como Eriol do que como o grandioso e manipulador Clow Reed. Embora, fosse fruto de suas manipulações estar aqui e agora na presença de Tomoyo dentre todas as pessoas que conhecera no Japão.  
E ele possuía sim, planos para a Daidouji, planos bem esquematizados sob a cobertura de um inofensivo tour pela Europa.  
Ela percebia pela forma como ele a olhava que Eriol tinha algo em mente, Tomoyo era uma garota perspicaz e atenta, anos atrás de uma lente filmadora lhe garantiam isso... Embora, o Hiiragizawa era um amigo precioso e muito querido, para ela e para Sakura-chan!  
Por isso, a jovem de olhos ametistas permitiu-se esperar a sua “surpresa” silenciosamente. Por enquanto, e estava mais do que satisfeita em apreciar seu passeio na companhia do jovem mago inglês.  
E dessa forma o dia tinha progredido rapidamente, e apenas quando os dois estavam admirando o encantador tapete de flores do Grand Pallace, o mago de olhos azuis percebera algo completamente fora do normal.  
Eriol empalidecera severamente, os olhos sempre tão misteriosos e gentis foram repentinamente obscurecidos com uma mistura assustadora de temor e inquietação.  
-Há uma presença mágica por aqui Tomoyo! Uma presença ameaçadora!  
Murmurava Eriol olhando em volta assombrado, ele parecia identificar rapidamente a direção da fonte de magia, envenenando a atmosfera leve e sossegada do lugar. Uma brisa gélida passou entre eles, e assustadoramente, nenhum aroma floral seguia com ele. Extremamente perturbador quando se encontrava diante de um dos maiores jardins de todo o mundo como agora.  
-O que mais poderia ser? Todas as cartas estão com Sakura-chan agora e Li-kun garantiu que não havia mais ameaças sobrenaturais!  
Respondia gentilmente a jovem de olhos ametistas fitando o rosto angustiado da reencarnação do poderoso Clow Reed. No entanto, o mago não parecia remotamente pacificado por seus argumentos, ele caminhava a passos enérgicos para longe do fabuloso jardim onde se encontravam, olhando em volta freneticamente.  
-Eriol! Espere!  
Chamava Tomoyo apertando o sobretudo com força contra seu corpo ao sentir a temperatura cair abruptamente. Esse frio repentino não era natural e uma estranha sensação se apoderou do coração da menina de longos cabelos escuros como a noite, só uma coisa poderia mudar o tempo assim... Era magia.  
-As cartas já não são mais uma ameaça Tomoyo! Mas, existem outras fontes de magia perigosas espalhadas pelo mundo!  
Murmurava ele com os olhos azuis cintilando em antecipação.  
-Perigosas?  
Questiona a Daidouji ofegando ligeiramente.  
-Sim, muito perigosas! E está se alastrando pela cidade rapidamente!  
Respondia sem preâmbulos o jovem inglês voltando-se para Tomoyo e estendendo a mão em sua direção lançou um breve encanto de aquecimento sobre ela, que lhe deu um aceno sutil em agradecimento, suas mãos pálidas soltando-se do casaco longo lentamente enquanto observava fascinada o céu escurecer com nuvens densas e carregadas. O tempo estava mudando e a perturbação mágica afetava o ambiente ao seu redor numa velocidade inquietante.  
-O que você acha que está causando isso?  
Questiona corajosamente a Daidouji ganhando a atenção de Eriol instantaneamente.  
-Não tenho certeza, Clow não encontrara nada tão perturbador em suas breves passagens por aqui!  
Revela o mago fechando as mãos em punhos ao sentir outro intenso impulso mágico se alastrar pela cidade trazendo trovões e relâmpagos aos céus.  
Eriol não consideraria qualquer coisa perigosa tão facilmente, ele era um mago poderoso assim como Sakura-chan, no entanto, Tomoyo não estava habituada à vê-lo enfrentar qualquer mal, ela não o vira lutar como a Card Captor Kinomoto, e era assustador para a jovem herdeira pensar na possibilidade do britânico em um confronto mágico tão repentino.  
-Eu preciso anular essa perturbação antes que as pessoas da cidade sofram os efeitos colaterais dessa magia!  
Explicava apressadamente o mago respirando pesadamente. Seja lá o que fosse, estava irradiando uma aura mágica poderosa a ponto de afetar os sentidos do Hiiragizawa.  
-Mas, se for realmente tão perigoso, porque não chamamos Nakuru-san e Spinel-san para ajudar?  
Questionava preocupada a herdeira Daidouji, seus olhos amplos alarmados e o coração ligeiramente acelerado ao imaginar uma possível catástrofe mágica em plena luz do dia numa cidade turística como esta.  
-Não temos tempo! Há muitas pessoas aqui e só planejo verificar algo!  
Confessa Eriol permitindo-se mergulhar nas profundezas dos olhos de Tomoyo por um breve instante. Ele poderia lê-la como um livro aberto.  
-E você ficaria satisfeito apenas em verificar essa fonte de magia misteriosa?  
Questiona ela cruzando os braços e o encarando teimosamente. Ela conhecia bem demais o Hiiragizawa para saber que ele não perderia a oportunidade de usar suas “habilidades” contra o perigo desconhecido.  
-Se não for capaz de anular esses impulsos pensarei em outra saída! E eu prometo que ficarei bem!  
Garantia ele com um meio sorriso assistindo à sua companheira de viajem estreitar os olhos evidentemente desconfiada de suas palavras. Era cativante sua preocupação por seu bem estar, ele imaginava, mesmo tendo pleno conhecimento de sua condição de reencarnação de um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo, ela ainda o enxergava como o misterioso e intrigante Hiiragizawa Eriol, que apesar de ser um grande mago, ainda era um simples ser humano.  
-Eu vou com você!  
Ela anuncia apontando um dedo acusadoramente sobre o peito de Eriol que a encarava com uma mistura de choque e diversão.  
-Oh, não seria sábio querida Tomoyo!  
Alertava ele, desviando os olhos do rosto determinado da herdeira Daidouji. Precisava agira rapidamente e convencê-la a desistir dessa ideia, seja qual for a fonte de magia que perturbava o equilíbrio natural da linda cidade turística, era uma fonte maligna, e o Hiiragizawa não pretendia expor Tomoyo a algo assim.  
-Claro que não seria! Mas, prometi à Nakuru-san que não tiraria os olhos de você e assim o farei Eriol!  
Anunciava irredutível a melhor amiga de Sakura o puxando pelas lapelas de seu sobretudo o obrigando a encará-la novamente. Tomoyo poderia estar intimidada pelo surgimento repentino dessa ameaça mágica, mas jamais deixaria um amigo sozinho independente dos riscos que tivesse que correr.  
-Não há necessidade para se colocar em perigo! Sou um mago experiente, posso lidar com os riscos, mas você pode se machucar Tomoyo e essa ideia não me agrada!  
Argumentava Eriol segurando a jovem herdeira pelos ombros, seus olhos azuis presos os orbes ametistas da Daidouji que o ouvia atentamente, apesar de se mostrar imperturbável na sua decisão.  
-Não irei me machucar se formos apenas para “observar” como você mesmo disse Eriol! Não planejo deixa-lo fora do meu campo de visão!  
Protestava Tomoyo com um tom de voz inabalavelmente suave, seus olhos violetas cintilando com uma inocência quase surreais e suas mãos delicadas acariciando gentilmente as lapelas do sobretudo do jovem inglês.  
-Tomoyo não insista! Eu estou dando minha palavra que retornarei são e salvo para nosso jantar!  
Implorava o Hiiragizawa tomando gentilmente as mãos de Tomoyo nas suas e aproximando-se ainda mais da oriental para murmurar algo que apenas ela poderia ouvir.  
-Quanto mais rápido eu puder resolver isso, mais rápido você descobrirá a sua surpresa!  
Provocava ele ganhando uma expressão assombrada da herdeira Daidouji que estreitou os olhos teimosamente para o jovem inglês que parecia ler seus pensamentos do dia. Ela definitivamente estava intrigada com o que Eriol poderia estar tramando, mas sua curiosidade jamais poderia se sobrepor numa situação como esta.  
-Não jogue sujo Hiiragizawa!  
Respondia Tomoyo sobressaltada e mais uma vez, seus olhos são atraídos para os céus que estava tomado por relâmpagos ameaçadores. Eriol percebendo a hesitação da herdeira Daidouji, a tomou pelo braço os guiando para um local mais seguro próximo ao palácio. As pessoas começavam a se aglomerar ao seu redor, a chuva de vento assustando os turistas que ainda assim insistiam em fotografar o lindo jardim.  
-Você está perturbado demais para não se tratar de algo perigoso!  
Confessava entre sussurros a Daidouji quando sentiu Eriol a puxar ainda mais para perto de si, seus olhos azuis vibrando em antecipação por trás das lentes de seus óculos milagrosamente limas, sem uma gota de chuva.  
-Nem toda fonte de magia era conhecida por Clow! Esta certamente não me parece uma aura mágica familiar!  
Respondeu enigmaticamente o jovem inglês aproximando seu rosto para sussurrar diretamente no ouvido de Tomoyo que estremeceu ligeiramente surpresa.  
-Se eu não retornar em vinte minutos, volte para o hotel e chame Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun!  
Orientava Eriol antes de depositar um beijo casto na testa da melhor amiga de Sakura, e partir ás pressas para longe do Grand Pallace de Bruxelas, deixando para trás uma Tomoyo muito assustada.  
Tomoyo permanecera no mesmo local por mais tempo do que poderia calcular. A chuva intensificou-se, as pessoas que se aglomeravam para conseguir um espaço e proteger-se da tempestade desaparecia aos poucos, no entanto, a Daidouji se recusava a deixar o jardim.  
Seus pés encontravam-se enraizados no mesmo local em que Eriol a deixara momentos atrás e a única coisa que a impedia de ser confundida com uma estátua de mármore como as que ornamentavam o jardim histórico, eram os breves movimentos para chegar a tela do seu celular a cada cinco minutos.  
As trovoadas e os relâmpagos se tornaram ainda mais intensos, acompanhados por uma ventania frígida e cortante, e vinte minutos, logo se tornaram meia hora, uma hora, uma hora e meia... E nenhum sinal do jovem mago para dizer se estava bem. Mais uma vez, Tomoyo sentiu o coração apertar por não ter insistido em acompanha-lo. Ela não deveria tê-lo deixado ir sozinho.  
Agora só lhe restava retornar ao hotel, chamar Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun e torcer para que Eriol estivesse bem! E decidida, a melhor amiga de Sakura telefonou para o hotel pedindo que o motorista fosse encontra-la no Pallace Garden.

**Author's Note:**

> E só para deixar bem claro, eu amo Eriol e Tomoyo!


End file.
